1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed, generally relates to structures and methods for sampling color images on solid state image sensors and reconstructing the color images.
2. Background Information
Photographic equipment such as digital cameras and digital camcorders may contain electronic image sensors that capture light for processing into still or video images. Electronic image sensors typically contain millions of light capturing elements such as photodiodes. The elements each receives light that passes through a color filter in a two-dimensional color filter array.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are illustrations showing prior-art color filter arrays according to the Bayer pattern in primary colors.
FIGS. 2A and 2B are illustrations showing prior-art color filter arrays employing only green and magenta colors.